The Silent Boy
by GhostGang
Summary: this story is about how gumball finds out about his real parents and that his real parents friends are taking care of him ON HIATUS
1. New Found Sadness

hey guys this is my very first time as a author so please feel free to point out any mistakes or other stuff if any but besides that im going to be writing a sad Amazing World of Gumball story just letting u guys know and also this story may contain sad themes/romance warning u guys, the paring will be Gumball x Carrie and i will be adding personal characters as of now i have three but if u guys got creative minds like that then let a brother know the list of characters i got are

**1: **Tom - A jock that respects gumball and never treats him wrong and never leaves him alone

2: Sammie - the emo rapper always trying to help gumball any way he can and he buys gumball joyful berger

3: Eddie - the funniest of the three and is always making gumball laugh

these three will play a huge part in the story and without further ado welcome to the first chapter of The Silent Boy

Disclaimer**: I don'****t own The Amazing World of Gumball** but u know heres hoping

The Silent Boy

Chapter 1: New Found Sadness

It was a beautiful day in the town of Elmore, people were waking up for the day ahead and getting ready. But their was one certain blue feline male cat who was 15 his name was Gumball Watterson, he had certainly grown since puberty hit him and he himself changed his entire look, as he was in his bed sleeping his alarm clock started ringing on his phone he let out a sigh and reached for his phone but when he stuck his head out of the covers he saw it wasn't his alarm someone was calling him and it was Penny and right now he didn't want to talk to anyone and to be quite frankly he hadn't talk to anyone in Elmore for 2 years except for his best friends, whenever his parents tried to talk to him about his sudden behavior he would not answer them and would walk away he even pushed away his adoptive brother Darwin, and his sister Anais to he would ignore all of them and it was for a reason but the Watterson family could never figure out why gumball was so sad they tried meddling but it only made it worse, Nicole tried yelling at him but it just made him not want to talk to her at all, Richard tried doing fun things with him to get him out of his room but it wasn't working either, Darwin kept constantly asking Gumball if he wanted to hang out but it got to the point where Gumball totally started flat out avoiding Darwin, and Anais started pestering Gumball to do favors for her but he never listened he just ignored them all and always went to his room and put his earbuds in and would listen to emo rap.

As Gumball got up and got clothes for school and went to the bathroom he walked and bumped right into his dad Richard who was in a towel coming out of the bathroom eating a can of shaving cream as Richard turned to face Gumball he was already in the bathroom with the door locked, in Richards mind he really wanted to open that door and have a meaningful conversation with the fifteen year old cat but didn't have the courage to do so as he feared it might cause his son to push him further away than he already had as Richard began to feel sad he soon walked to his and his wife's room to put some clothes on and get ready for a day full of things to do since he was a stay home dad, While Gumball was in the shower he was thinking about his life up until that horrible day the day where he himself found out that his parents weren't actually his parents they were friends of his real parent's taking care of him because his real parents disowned him he wondered so much as to why they disowned him he had questions he wanted aswered he had theorys of his own but it didn't really satisfy him, he just wanted the honest truth from his real parents not these people but one thing he was thankful for was a that he aleast had a house to call a home but the home he once that was home is not anymore its just a big fat lie that he himself wanted to get rid of as he got out of the shower he dried himself off and put on his black briefs, then his black jordan jogers, then a black t-shirt that said SadBoys on it, then he put on his black socks, then his white and black vans he laced up his shoes then put on a black hoodie with plam trees on it then he went out of the bathroom and to his surprise he saw Nicole his "mom" standing their with a concerned look on her face and face.

Alright Guys look don't get mad at me for leaving it on a cliff hanger but i just need new ideas for what is gonna happen next oh i mean dont get me wrong i have some ideas but i want you guys to help me as well so this is all i have to say but let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and please review its much appreciated anyway Ghostgang is out


	2. The Daily Annoyances

Hey guys back at again with another chapter of The Silent Boy and man im so excited to see what gumball is gonna do actually i shouldn't be that excited because he might not but any way lets just let the chapter unfold and see what happens but anyway with that out of the way without further ado welcome to the Second chapter of The Silent Boy hold on

just wanted to shout this guy named Guest because he helped me with ideas I'm gonna start using them but i can't in this chapter, next chapter will be about how gumball met his new friends. but any lets get to the chapter

also i will be mentioning some sad rappers and their songs

**disclaimer**

**I don't own their songs or the albums **

Disclaimer**: I don'****t own The Amazing World of Gumball**

The Silent Boy

Chapter 2: The Daily Annoyances

As Nicole looks at Gumball with pure concern in her eyes she finally breaks the silence and tells Gumball,

"Hey honey what's the matter you haven"t talked to me or your father, your brother Darwin, and your little sister Anais, sweet heart if their is something bothering you can tell me i'll do my best to help you anyway I can but you have to tell me whats wrong so I can help you ok" she said to him with a smile but the look Gumball gave her was so cold and not even filled with emotion and when Nicole saw this she froze but then she regained her composure and sighed deeply then said,

"Honey why are you acting this way you have been acting like this for two whole years don't you think it's time to start being social and like actually live your life instead of being in your room listening to that horrible emo rap you always listen to" and once again no reply and as soon as Nicole didn't get a peep out of her "son" it started to piss her off then she told him in an angry tone, "Gumball if you don't start talking your gonna be grounded" as soon as Gumball heard this he looked up at his mom and told her in a emotionless tone,

"Oh please whats grounding gonna do that your fucking yelling doesn't man why can't I just go one day without you always yelling at me I just wanna do me and if you can't except this new me than step out of my way because I'm not with this it's getting sickening just please take me to school already god, I'll be waiting in the car" after Gumball said that he grabbed his Backpack and walked quietly down the stairs but his "mother" she was in total shock she had never once heard foul language like that come from her son but she decided to ignore it because her son's words were already eating at her soul then she grabbed her purse and went down the stairs to go meet Gumball who was in the car, but before Nicole could walk out the door she felt two hands touching her she turned around and saw her adopted son Darwin and her little daughter Anais

when she looked at them their faces were filled with sadness Nicole then got worried and asked her children,

"What's wrong you two why are you kids so down" then both of them spoke in unison,

"Mom is Gumball gonna be the same again" as Nicole heard this she as well got sad and tried to comfort her children by saying,

"Hey guy's Gumball is gonna be fine ok don't worry he will turn up eventually, and guy's you should get ready you know that the bus picks you up" as nicole was done talking Darwin spoke,

"Okay mom we'll get ready" as soon as Darwin said that he took Anais' hand and took off up the stairs, in the car Gumball was waiting for his "mom" to get in the car but he had enough of waiting so he took out his black Airpod case and took out the the white earbuds put them in and played the song Miss Me by 6obby as Gumball was getting deep in the song he soon feel asleep while listening to the song, as nicole came out of the house she closed the door and locked it then she opened the driver seat door and got in the car then she closed the car door and looked at Gumball who was peacefully sleeping but instead of waking him up she decided to leave him alone so he wouldn't be disturbed and soon enough she was driving over to Elmore Junior High which was Gumball's somewhat escape from home but sometimes school didn't help because of the girl who messed up his life even further and her name was Penny Fitzgerald Gumball would do anything to get the girl off him but as of now he hasn't because she's been texting him and calling him 24/7 and to Gumball it was getting ridiculous the only reason he put's up with school and not drop out is because of his best friends they are the ones who got him out of the mess he was in, after he learned about his real parents disowning him he had met Tom, Sammie, and last but certainly not least Eddie, Gumball met all of them when he was 5 and after meeting them they all instantly became friends and they would always hang out whenever they could they all had a mutual "bro Bond" as most would say but one thing was for sure Gumball would need his friends the most for the next huge problem thats gonba occur at school.

Yo Wassup Guys sorry it took me so long uploading the chapter lots of crazy stuff has been happening to with school and all that but imma get down straight to the grind again oh and im thinking of doing a Naruto fanfiction called the Blond Fox Legend so stay tuned for that and comment and review on how this chapter turned out see you guys in the next chapter


	3. The Darkness And Anger Within

Hey guys back at again with another chapter of The Silent Boy the next chapter their is gonna be a big fight scene this chapter is gonna be one of the cannon chapters for this story for real their is gonna be some goods stuff in this chapter oh and sorry for not uploading sooner i'll try harder

also i will be mentioning some sad rappers and their songs

**disclaimer**

**I don't own their songs or the albums **

Disclaimer**: I don'****t own The Amazing World of Gumball**

The Silent Boy

Chapter 3: The Darkness and Anger within

As Nicole was still driving down the road she soon pulled up to Elmore Junior High then she shook Gumball awake and then Gumball woke up then got out the car and before Nicole could say have a good day at school Gumball closed the door and kept on walking Nicole then thought

("oh why does he not talk to any of us anymore gumball come back to me") as Gumball walked into school he was walking to his locker and saw his best friend Sammie their Gumball walked up to his best friend and Sammie saw him and said,

"Hey wassup Gumball hows it hangin bro" Gumball said,

"Uhh nothin much just that life sucks so much its stressing man" Sammie said,

"Gumball things will get better man i promise you dude Gumball says,

"yeah im hoping" then out of nowhere Tobais bumps into Gumball with Penny holding Tobais' hand then Tobais says to Gumball,

"Hey watch it emo boy your black clothes almost made made me go back to the times where TV was shown in black and white" Gumball was about to protest until Sammie grabbed his shoulder and said to Gumball,

"Gumball let it go he ain't worth it man" Gumball nodded at Sammie and then proceeded to walk to class because the bell rung as gumball got to class he saw Tom waving at him signaling Gumball to come over, gumball walks over to Tom and they do their handshake Tom says

"Yo Gumball you ok man you looked so pissed it looks like you came out of the pits of hell" Gumball says

"Well yeah im fucking pissed because that dumbass Tobias bumped into me for no reason" Tom says

"Gumball next time he does it just kick his ass, man people like Tobias are assholes i swear bro" Gumball says

"You know what i might just do that" seconds after tobais comes in with penny hands locked and tobias Yells outloud

"YO GUMBALL IN GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS YOU BLUE CAT EMO DEPRESSED FUCK" gumball says

"Hold on what did i do to you last time i checked i havent done anything" Tobias yells

"WELL I LITERALLY JUST HEARD YOU SAY YOU WERE GONNA BEAT MY ASS BUT WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVEN'T FOUGHT A DAY IN YOUR DAMN EXSITANCE SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP SAYING THINGS YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND BEAT YOU AND LEAVE YOUR SORRY BODY ON YOUR PARENTS DOOR STEP" gumball then gets so angry and runs to tobias and punches him in the face both boys exchange blows gumballs knocks five of tobais teeth out and gives him a broken nose and a busted lip and a black eye while tobais only gave gumball a couple of scratches and a bloody nose then gumball punched tobais again and knocks him out principle brown comes in and says

"What is the meaning of this" gumball is ontop of tobias looking very angry then he looks at principle brown and says out of anger

"Well principal brown this walking skittle tekashi 6ix9ine looking ass weak weight lifting head ass tried to fight me and i knocked him out and you wanna know why because he erks my soul he bullies me constantly just because i have depression well im sick off it go ahead and expell me if you want because im so done with this school Principal brown says

"Im gonna call your mother and watterson your are suspended for three months outside of school oh and leave now i don't wanna see your face and if anyone or i see you around im calling the police so you better stay home" gumball says

"Finally im free from this living hell okay well see ya" gumball grabs his backpack and leaves and walks home

So guys todays chapter is done and the next one is coming soon amd i should be able to post more chapters because its summer so yeah so i guess im out peace


	4. Buried With No Emotions Or Soul

Hey guys sorry for the lack of writing i know i said i was gonna try harder but im not and its because I was going places and taking care of mom but now im back and im here with another chapter of the Silent Boy and boy do i have something good coming your way

also i will be mentioning some sad rappers and their songs

**disclaimer**

**I don't own their songs or the albums **

Disclaimer**: I don'****t own The Amazing World of Gumball**

The Silent Boy

Chapter 4: Buried With No Emotions Or Soul

As Gumball was walking home he was remembering what had happened at school and frankly he didn't care in the slightest he was just glad he didn't have to go back, but today gumball wasn't going back to his house he was going to call eddie to see if he could stay over so he didn't have to see his siblings and parents for the rest of the day and then he pulled out his black airpod case and took out the white earbuds and put them in his ears then he closed the case and tucked it away in his pocket and then took out his phone and played Dog In A Cage by Convolk while walking down the sidewalk he paused his music and called Eddie when eddie picked up he said,

yo whats up gumball i heard what happened at school you okay bro, gumball then answered by saying,

well no im not im so pissed at freaking tobais he's so annoying but besides the point can i stay over at your place i really dont wanna go home to deal with more BS plus Brown said he was gonna call my mom so can i just stay at your house because im suspended for three months, but in all honesty i really dont care im just glad i freaking put tobais in his place because someone had to and i guess that someone was me, Eddie says,

Sure but can you do me a quick favor real quick before you come to my house, Gumball responds,

Uhh sure whats the favor, Eddie says,

Umm can you go get a game i let Carrie borrow because i really didn't feel like going over to her house since im playing Plants Vs Zombies, Gumball sighs then says,

Ughh sure but whats the title of the game called, Eddie then says,

Umm its called Dragon Ball Xenoverse and also when you come here there will be snacks and other stuff to eat and drink and i have extra clothes if you need any oh and Sammie and Tom are coming over for a sleep over so i guess we are gonna have the gang together, Gumball then said,

Well thats good to here hey i've gotta go im on Carrie's block oh and also thanks for letting me stay at your place i really appreciate it man, Eddie then says,

anytime man i guess ill see you later bye, then eddie hung up after he hung up gumball put on the song Little Things by GucciHighWaters as soon as he saw carrie's house he walked up onto the porch and he could feel a ghostly atmosphere but of course he would i mean it is a house filled with ghosts as soon as gumball reached the door he knocked on the door and then carrie came and opened the door and gumball said,

Hey carrie i came here to get a game for eddie i believe its called Dragonball Xenoverse then carrie responds by saying, oh yeah he let me borrow that game umm come with me to my room so i can give it to you, gumball response was, yeah sure no problem, as then both walk in to the bed room gumball starts to check carrie out and in his opinion she was so adorable, gumball then starts to remember when he had started to develop a crush on carrie, as gumball was in a trance over the ghost girls beauty carrie managed to find the game and then she tried to get gumballs attention but when she looked at him he looked like a fool with hearts in his eyes and a _weird_ grin that made him look dumb then carrie kinda shouted his name,

GUMBALL, gumball got out of his trance and said,

yeah what's up and carrie then replied by saying,

"you were staring at me with a weird grin and there we hearts in your eyes are you ok?" carrie asked gumball responds by saying, "Oh i was just admiring your cuteness that's all," as soon as carrie heard this she blushed and she responded, "gumball just take the game please," she said blushing madly "okay seeya carrie," gumball responded then he left her house once he was out he went on his way to eddies but as he was walking he smiled and blushed then said "man i really love her she's so freaking cute,"

back at Carrie's

Carrie was just thinking about the events that transpired and as she thought about them she blushed and then said, "oh my god why did he do that does he love me that much and if i had that kind of reaction i must love him just as much oh my gosh," she said blushing madly

Yo whats up GhostGang sorry i took so long to upload this chapter its just that i took a really long haitus but im back now and im ready to start on the new chapters to come well see you in the next chapter


End file.
